


Dreams And Shadows Play

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Choice, Dreams, F/M, Hollywood, Marriage, Skin, Theatre, life altering choices, movie star, movies - Freeform, red velvet, taking a wrong turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s charming, he can get every woman he wants, he’s filthy rich, he’s a hero, a villain, a superstar. He’s larger than life now. Quite literally. I could be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams And Shadows Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) (homework) prompt #22: Life Choices and [jelazakazone's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone) [Writing Cafe](http://writingcafe.livejournal.com/) prompt: Taking the wrong turn.

He’s charming, he can get every woman he wants, he’s filthy rich, he’s a hero, a villain, a superstar. He’s larger than life now. Quite literally. I could be him.

“Where are you going?” my wife whispers and the kids are also looking at me.

“I have to go to the toilet.” I cringe and whisper back. I didn’t want to draw any attention when I got up, but I have to leave, if only for a few minutes. 

I really can’t concentrate on the story of the movie that unfolds on the big screen in front of us. I hate to go to the movies with my family. It’s just too painful.

When I reach the end of the room I catch a glimpse of her face. She stands in darkness, but I can see her looking at me seductively. Though I have a ring on my finger, she’s the only one I can’t ever say no to. 

I slowly run my fingers along her beautiful skin made of heavy red velvet and look back at my wife to make sure she’s caught up in the movie before I let her kiss me. I know it’s dangerous but I can’t help but touch her body made of shadows and dreams. Dreams that are mine since I’ve known how to dream. A dream I gave up, but which never really seemed real in the first place. 

“That could be you.” I hear her breathing in my ear. “You only have to choose me instead of them.” 

But I know I can’t do that. It’s not an option anymore. I’ve made my choice, for better or for worse. But my secret lover waits for me when I come alone, and at least she will be mine until the day I die.


End file.
